Junto a Fred
by MalfoyPot
Summary: La guerra termino, Hermione decide volver al colegio. Su miedo a que Fred no este con ella, la envuelve por completo. Miradas extrañas, comentarios sin sentido. ¿En verdad Fred sigue ahí? Oneshot


**Uno de mis primeros Fremiones.**

**Si hay algo malo, díganlo.**

**¡Saludos y Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Había pasado la guerra, Hogwarts estaba reconstruido, pero no del todo.

Algunas esquinas seguían en puras ruinas, la tristeza y el vació invadían todo el lugar. Algunas casas estaban con la mitad de sus estudiantes, muchos habían muerto, otros habían desaparecido.

Se respiraba un aroma extraño en el ambiente.

Todo era lúgubre y deprimente.

Hermione Granger había regresado solo para terminar su ultimo año.

Con ella, también regresaban Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Los tres héroes de guerra.

Hermione caminaba apuradamente, tenia muchas cosas en mente.

-Tengo que llegar rápido, o no terminare ese ensayo- Murmuraba un poco desconcentrada mientras caminaba apurada.

Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, susurrando cosas sin sentido. Su cabello ondulado bailaba con el viento, y sus pies iban lo mas rápido que podían.

-Hola Hermione-

Una voz dulce la hizo parar, sus ojos marrones chocaron con una rubia de cabello largo y mirada perdida,

-Hola Luna- le dijo sonriente.

Luna la observo por varios largos minutos. Sin decirle nada

-¿Como has estado?- Hermione alzo una ceja,

-Bien ¿Y tu?- Luna no sonrió ni nada, solo la miraba como si fuera algo extraño

-Bien, si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- La agarro de la mano mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Hermione se quedo callada.

-Gracias Luna, pero tengo que irme- Se aparto rápido de ella sin decir nada. Un escalofrió invadió toda su espina dorsal. Todo había sido extraño.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con un numero pequeño de personas, se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba una mesa vacía. Tenia tanta tarea por hacer, exámenes por los cuales estudiar...

-Hola Hermione hasta que te encuentro- Hermione sonrió de inmediato, reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar

-Fred- Dijo sonriente.

Fred se sentó en frente de ella, recorriendola con la mirada -¿Que haces aquí?- El chico la cogió de la mano mientras le daba pequeños besitos en ella.

-Bueno, he venido con George ha entregar varias cosas de Sortilegios Weasley, te busque en todos lados pero no te hallaba- Le sonrió con ternura, Hermione se olvido por completo de sus deberes. No importaba.

Pasaron gran tiempo platicando y riendo, el gemelo era muy ocurrente

-Basta Fred, o Pince nos echara de aquí- El chico sonriendo se paro de la mesa y la agarro de la mano para que se levantara

-Entonces no hagamos enojar a Pince y vamos a otro lado- Se salieron sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, Fred la agarro de la cintura acercándola a el

-Te extraño tanto Hermione- La chica se sonrojo, amaba que le dijera eso.

Hermione había tenido miedo en toda la batalla, pensando en que algo malo le pudiera suceder a Fred, pero ahí estaba, junto a ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola.

Fred se separo un poco y suspirando dijo.

-Valla, tengo que irme, hay que hacer mas entregas y George se enojara si no lo hago- Le guiño un ojo a Hermione y antes de irse le dijo -Te veo al rato-

Hermione se quedo ahí parada, viendo como se iba, sonrió un poco triste pensando en que hubiera hecho si Fred no estuviera con ella -Me volvería loca- Dijo entre risitas.

-¿Granger?- Malfoy apareció atrás de ella, con mirada confundida y viendo hacia el mismo lado donde estaba viendo ella, Hermione lo volteo a ver, después de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado entre ellos, ahora se llevaban mejor.

Malfoy no era malo.

Solo tenia miedo de el señor tenebroso.

Pero ahora que había sido derrocado La familia Malfoy estaba luchando para salir adelante, Si Draco regreso a terminar su ultimo año, fue solo por que su madre insitio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Malfoy corto el breve silencio que se había formado, Hermione salio de su trance y negó levemente

-No.. yo solo..- El rubio no dijo nada mas y se alejo de ella

-Escucha Granger- Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para verla -No estas sola, en todo esto- Sin decir nada mas se limito a sonreirle y se fue. Hermione estaba mas confundida. ¿Que le ocurría a todo el mundo? ¿Por que insistían en que no estaba sola?

-No estoy sola, estoy con Fred-

Hermione despertó con el mismo cansancio de siempre. Los días se hacían cada vez mas fríos y monótonos. Al menos la presencia de Fred la tranquilizaba.

Se dio media vuelta para acurrucarse mas, tenia que pararse, ese sábado se la pasaría con el, o al menos eso le había dicho Fred la tarde anterior.

Al salir del baño se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa de manga larga. Se coloco su suéter y acomodándose el cabello bajo las escaleras que conducían a la sala común. No había señales de el. Bueno, de seguro estaría con George o algo.

Salio para ir a desayunar, su estomago rugía y no podía engañar mas el hambre. En el camino se encontró a Neville, que al igual que ella tenia grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-Hola Hermione- Le dijo un poco nervioso y evitando su mirada, la chica sonrió de lado. Últimamente todos la miraban... extraño.. Se sentó a lado de Ron y Harry, ninguno menciono la llegada de los gemelos, a la mejor se les había olvidado con todas las cosas pendientes que tenían...

-Merlin, tengo que irme- Dijo un poco apurada mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, los chicos se voltearon a ver

-Hermione- Ron con la voz ronca le sonrió con torpeza -Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola- La chica hizo una mueca y sin mas se fue.

Iba caminando cuando reconoció una cabellera roja a distancia.

Su corazón no se paro.

Sabia que no era el.

George se acercaba aun con la venda rodeando su cabeza y su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero sin ese brillo que sacaban sus ojos

-¡Hermione!- La saludo con amabilidad y la abrazo, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo

-¿Como estas?- Le pregunto George, la chica noto cierta tristeza en el, pero no le pregunto nada

-Bien ¿Y tu George?- El pelirrojo sonrió y la agarro por los hombros

-Quiero hablar contigo, si no te molesta- Hermione se quedo confundida

-¿Acaso pasa algo?-

-No es que pase algo, simplemente, quiero hablar sobre Fred- La chica sintió un hueco en el estomago ¿Fred? ¿Porque sobre Fred? Comenzó a temblar levemente, George se dio cuenta y sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Cielos santo! Voy retrasada, lo siento George, tendremos que hablar después- La chica se alejo rápidamente mientras corría hacia la puerta del colegio.

Por fin salio, el mal clima había desaparecido, unos pequeños rayos de sol le llenaron la cara. Seria un buen día, se fue a sentar junto a un árbol donde el sol no pegaba, estuvo esperando tal vez 5 minutos cuando Fred llego.

-Perdona la demora- Le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado, Hermione percibió su aroma a pólvora y dulces,

-Me encontré con George- Le dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, Fred no decía nada, solo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Pensé que estarías con el, últimamente están muy distantes.. espero que no se ponga celoso- Fred saco una risita

-George se esta acostumbrando a estar sin mi- Eso sonó algo raro, Hermione alzo una ceja mientras lo miraba

-¿A que te refieres?- Fred se acerco mas a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has visto a Ron?- Le pregunto sintiendo el aroma de Fred por todo su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se quedo callado unos minutos y le dijo -Si, lo he ido a visitar varias veces, también a Ginny, y a George... pero ahora te estoy visitando..-

Hermione comenzaba a temblar, nunca le había hablado así, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y a decir verdad un poco incomoda.

-Hermione, es difícil para ti y para mi también, aunque no lo creas.. te extraño mucho y me haces falta.. pero debes dejarme ir- La chica comenzó a sollozar

-¿Por que me dices eso? ¿Quieres que nos alejemos?- Fred le acariciaba la mejilla

-No, nunca nos separaremos y eso lo sabes. Pero debo descansar-

-¡Pues descansa! ¡Conmigo! ¡A mi lado! ¿No es tan difícil, o si?-

-No, no es difícil, pero es lo mejor para los dos, mas que nada.. para ti-

Fred la miraba con ternura, le secaba las mejillas que iban rodando por su rostro.

-Fred, yo te amo ¿Por que me haces esto?-

-Por que, mi pequeña Hermione... te estoy haciendo daño. Y no quiero seguir así-

Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, para que no se le fuera nunca. Pero era imposible, Fred la separo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-George me esta dejando ir, le cuesta, pero sabe que se hace daño con solo estar recordando. Solo faltas tu. Quiero que seas feliz con alguien mas. Pero lo único que pido es que no me olvides.-

Hermione lloraba, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar los días pasados, donde Luna incluso Malfoy le preguntaban si estaba bien, se sintió tonta, cuando creía que estaba hablando con Fred, en realidad estaba ella sola. Por eso todos la miraban extraño.

Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Fred, tan tranquilo, pacifico, sintió el roce de su mano sobre su mejilla y suspiro

-Te amo Hermione-

-¿Hermione?- La chica reacciono al escuchar la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

El azabache la miro con tristeza, tenia el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y un leve enrojecimiento. Se acerco a ella y le dijo -¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione lo miro un poco apenada.

-Si.. yo solo.. Fred- Harry la agarro de la mano y la hizo parar

-Hermione, Fred esta...humm-

La chica se seco las lagrimas y sonrió -Lo se, ahora lo se-

Sin decir una palabra mas se alejaron de aquel lugar. Harry le iba contando varias cosas para distraerla, pero Hermione no escuchaba, sintió algo sobre su mano, la abrió y noto una pequeña envoltura morada que decía "Sortilegios Weasley".

* * *

**Bueeeno, espero les haya gustado, es un poco corto, la pareja Fred/Hermione**

**es muy poco común, he leído fics muy buenos de ellos.**

**Espero no haber arruinado la pareja xD **

**Ya saben, criticas, errores, lo que sea, haganmela saber. **

**Cuídense**** 3 **


End file.
